


Warm and Quiet Nights

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes being bigger than Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12520825923/bucky-looks-down-at-the-sight-of-steve-resting-in)

Bucky looks down at the sight of Steve resting in front of him, his arms outstretched above his head. When Bucky reaches out to run his hand over his chest, his fingers are able to trace each rib. The bone beneath Steve’s skin feels so fragile, as if it might snap with one good prod.

At the feather-light touch of Bucky’s fingers, caressing not harming, Steve smiles. “That tickles,” he admits.

Bucky grins, open and easy, as he sinks down over his friend, bare skin over bare skin. He leaves Steve’s ribs behind as he kisses him instead, easing his mouth open and stealing the very air from his lungs. Steve sighs in contentment beneath him, the way that he always does; he always sounds as if this is what he’s been waiting for his entire life.

Bucky takes his time, tasting him as if they’ve never done this before. Beneath him, Steve feels small enough to break – it scares the hell out of him. Always will do.

Yet there’s something satisfying about the way he can pin Steve’s wrists down to the mattress with only one hand. His hand fits easily around Steve’s slim wrists, holding them down, and it’s nothing at all to keep him restrained even when Steve strains to reach out and touch him. There’s no strength there.

Bucky holds him down as he leaves Steve’s lips to explore elsewhere. By now, he knows exactly how to make Steve squirm; he’s an expert in every gasp and moan his friend can make, and there isn’t a single sound that doesn’t delight him.

But his favourite, _god_ , his favourite, is the way that Steve sounds when he’s right on the edge, when Bucky is deep inside him and all it’ll take to push him over is a few more strokes. When he’s like that, Steve says his name so breathlessly that it’s like he’s praying. That’s the kind of sound that most men live for. Bucky can’t call himself an exception.


End file.
